


Bughead - Can You Feel This?

by wordwitched



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Diner Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwitched/pseuds/wordwitched
Summary: Betty and Jughead have a super sweet and fluffy breakfast date at Pops.





	Bughead - Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but I am attempting as part of Fictober! (I've been sick, so I'm playing catch up. Probably will be uploading a lot over the next few days to get caught up.)

Click, Clack, Clack, Clack. The sound of pounding keys echoed throughout the small trailer. Betty rolled over, stretching her hand out to the empty spot beside her. Eyes still closed a smile spread across her face, she could just picture Jug sitting at the table in his usual grey tank, laptop open to a word document with words flowing nonstop from his fingers. She pushed herself upwards, grabbing at the sweater on her left and pulling it over her head.

 

Betty stood, walking out to the kitchen. Jughead was hunched over his laptop still clacking away, blissfully unaware of the blonde standing behind him. Tiptoeing over she slid her arms through his and clasped her hands together, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. As she pulled back he turned towards her and pulled her back in, their lips locking together.

 

"Good morning," she spoke softly, biting her lip and shifting backward.

 

Jugheads eyes pierced hers, putting his hands at her waist lifting her onto his lap. He grinned, pressing his lips against hers again. "Morning" They both sat there wholly intertwined, smiling like love-struck idiots. Betty ran her fingers through Jugs hair, down and around stopping to rest on his face. 

 

"You hungry?" Betty asked, moving her hands to the back of Jugs neck.

 

Tossing his head back, a boisterous laugh escaped his throat. "Is that a serious question? - Always."

 

Playfully smacking his shoulder Betty jumped up "First one ready wins!" She pecked his lips quickly, then ran off down the hallway, her long blonde hair bouncing wildly. Jughead watched intently not caring if he lost, this view was more than worth it.

 

After dressing, Betty came bounding out into the living room. A cream tank blouse, cherry red pants, and her hair pulled tight into her signature ponytail. Jughead couldn't help but smile. He always felt like smiling when he was looking at Betty, it was a much welcome change to his usual somber nature. He sat on the couch in a white t-shirt, a standard pair of jeans, and his leather serpents jacket. As they headed out the door, Jug grabbed his grey hat off the table and yanked it on.

 

Jughead sat on his bike, kicking up the stand and placing the key in the ignition. Pulling up on the choke he pressed the button on the handle starting up the engine. It purred to life beneath him as he glanced to the side to see Betty pulling on her helmet, fastening the straps snuggly beneath her chin.

 

"How do I look?" She asked, extending her arms in a showmanship pose. "Beautiful as always, Betty." the corner of his mouth pulled upwards as he stretched his arm out to her, helping her onto the back. As she latched her arms around his waist, Jughead lifted his legs, cranking the throttle, speeding off towards Pops.

 

* * *

 

"That was so good!" Betty squealed in delight as she pushed her empty plate to the center of the table. Jughead was still shoveling food from his second plate into his mouth, only stopping to sip his coffee.

 

"It's always good, we come here practically every day." Jughead teased, giving her a goofy faced wink. Betty exhaled a chuckle, shaking her head. "Jughead Jones. What do I do with you?"

 

Folding her arms, she leaned forward onto the table, staring him down with a wicked grin.

 

Propelling himself forward he snagged a kiss, falling back he noted Betty's wide-eyed smile. "Can you feel that?" Jug inquired as he gulped down the rest of his coffee. "Feel what?" curiosity rose in her voice as she tilted her head, raising one eyebrow. "All the love I have for you right now."

 

Betty bit down on her lip, shifting her eyes down, as a reddish pigment flushed her cheeks. Nodding his head toward the door, he pulled a fifty dollar bill from his pocket, dropping it on the table. He stood, holding his hand out, helping Betty slide out of the booth. Their fingers twisted together as they exited the diner and got back on the bike.

  
"Where to m'lady?" he asked, jokingly.

 

Slipping her hands tightly around his waist, snuggling herself into his back, she answered quietly.

 

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you."


End file.
